play date
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Hay una diferencia entre una relación seria y una relación abierta y Buttercup estaba odiando el hecho de mantener una relación abierta con Butch, siendo que ella fue quien puso la condición para que pudieran estar juntos.
1. Primera parte

_¡Eeeeeli! ¿Estamos bien?_

_¿Verdad?_

Parte 1/3

**Basada en:** "Play date" de Melanie Martinez.

**PRIMERA PARTE**

_"WE'RE JUST PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK"_

Ay, qué dicha la mía. Tengo el placer de relatarles esta linda historia.

Linda para mí, obviamente.

Buttercup y Butch mantenían una relación bastante comentada por quienes estaban a su alrededor. No por tóxica, abusiva ni nada que se le pudiera parecer, es solo que las relaciones abiertas no eran vistas de la misma manera que una relación "formal" y oficial. No sé si me están entendiendo.

Estaban "juntos" pero eso no era un impedimento para que se involucraran con otras personas.

Buttercup fue la que sugirió ese tipo de relación cuando, a los diecisiete años y luego de tener su primera vez, se dio cuenta de que no quería estar atada siempre a una sola experiencia. Tampoco quería eso para Butch.

Su concepción inicial era que quería conocer más tipos de _hombres_ para después poder centrarse en una sola relación formal. Butch, en tanto, solo le hizo caso a su idea porque era la única manera de mantenerse cerca de ella.

Estudiaban en la misma universidad, pero no la misma carrera, por lo que sus facultades quedaban en las alas opuestas. Mientras que Butch estudiaba química, Buttercup estudiaba leyes. Las facultades de ciencias y humanidades suelen quedar bastante lejos las unas de las otras.

–Butter –dijo Bubbles tocando la puerta de la habitación–, Blossom dice que el desayuno ya está listo.

–Ya salgo.

Terminó de colocarse los zapatos toscos y salió de su habitación. Junto a sus hermanas, formaban parte de una fraternidad de supuestamente cinco miembros, pero las otras dos chicas, Robin y Kristen, solo llegaban a dormir, debido a que estaban recuperando clases que perdieron y se atrasaron, por lo que solo estudian en la biblioteca y llegan a la hora de la cena.

Jamás se les ve durante el día, pero todas saben que viven ahí.

Blossom se encargaba del desayuno la mayoría de las veces, sino era Bubbles, pero la cena se la dejaban a ella, Buttercup, porque cada día salía con una receta nueva que probar y qué mejor que sus hermanas y amigas para ser los experimentos.

–¿El viernes viajaremos a Townsville? –preguntó Blossom antes de darle un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

–Sí –respondió Buttercup–, eso le habíamos dicho al Profesor. Además, el sábado tenemos esa cosa –le restó importancia– con el alcalde…

–¿La declaración pública? –pregunta Bubbles.

–Esa cosa –afirma Buttercup.

–Espera –interviene Blossom dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, frunció un poco el ceño y miró extrañada a Buttercup–, ¿tú no ibas a juntarte con Butch el viernes?

–Sí, ¿por qué?

–¿A qué hora?

–¿Esto es un interrogatorio?

–Con Bubbles nos iremos a eso de las siete –dice tajante.

–A las siete me tendrás de vuelta en la fraternidad, lista para irme con ustedes.

–¿Segura?

–Segura.

Bubbles se sentía bastante extra en esas conversaciones donde Blossom, poco menos, buscaba darle una reprimenda a Buttercup. Y es que a la líder de las PPG no le gustaba la relación que mantenían Butch y Buttercup, porque estaba lejos del estándar al que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Pero nunca le decía nada ni trataba de influirle para que dejara esa relación, después de todo, era problema de Buttercup, de nadie más.

Y Buttercup se aprovechaba de la situación para hacer enojar a su hermana.

–Bien, entonces a las siete. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos –declaró Blossom.

–Aquí me tendrás, hermanita querida –se burló Buttercup y como si fuera muy inocente, le sonrió.

.

.

.

Fíjense en esta situación:

Buttercup estaba despertando en otra habitación, pero no es como si hubiera dormido de un día para otro, sino que solo fueron un par de horas.

Miró la hora, todavía quedaban quince minutos antes de las siete, pero no estaba apurada. No, porque ese día era martes, no viernes, y bien sabía que los martes la primera en llegar era Blossom a las siete y media, luego llegaba ella a eso de las siete con cuarenta y cinco, con la excusa de sus tutorías.

Claro, además de recibir apoyo académico, recibía apoyo sexual.

Su tutor, un tal Jonathan que no vale la pena describir, era el encargado de ello.

–Ah, despertaste –dice el rubio ese–. ¿Te quedas a comer?

–Olvídalo –responde Buttercup sentándose en la cama, miró a su alrededor en busca de su sostén–, debo irme a mi fraternidad.

–Como gustes –suspira–. De todos modos lo decía porque mi novia no vendrá esta tarde.

–Ah, y como la ingenua de tu novia no viene, quieres tenerme en tu cama un rato más –se burla–. Qué iluso eres si crees que voy a ser un consuelo. Recuerda que tú eres mi pseudo consuelo.

–No tienes por qué decirlo de esa forma –fingió tristeza.

–Ya, deja que me vista. Butch ya está por llegar.

–¿Él te llevará a tu fraternidad? –se extrañó.

–Sí, como siempre.

Buttercup se había puesto la camiseta y ya se estaba abrochando el botón del pantalón.

–¿No sospecha? –Buttercup lo miró incrédula–. ¿Qué?

–Butch sabe que me acuesto contigo –dice con un tono de obviedad–. A diferencia de ti, yo no le soy infiel.

–¿Cómo es eso?

–No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ¿o sí?

Jonathan guardó silencio, sabía que no le convenía tener una discusión con Buttercup si quería seguir manteniendo lo que quería tener.

–Nos veremos la próxima semana, ¿verdad? –preguntó el chico.

Buttercup le sonrió, caminó hasta él y le besó la mejilla.

–De momento, sí.

No dijo nada más y salió del departamento del tutor. Bajó por las escaleras y, cuando se encontró en la calle, antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse a la parada de bus, el auto de Butch apareció, y el chico le sonreía desde adentro mientras le bajaba el volumen a la música.

–¿Te llevo, preciosa?

–Qué imbécil eres.

Nada más se subió, iba a besarle pero el corrió la cara, dejándola con los labios estirados. Solo para molestarla.

–¿Crees que me podrás besar luego de que quizás qué cosas hiciste con esa boquita? –molesta Butch.

–Ah, jódete.

–Jódeme.

Buttercup le dedicó una mirada de reproche, pero al chico le pareció lo más divertido del mundo. Pasó su lengua por el aro negro que tenía en el lado izquierdo de su labio y se encogió de hombros.

–Solo fue una sugerencia.

–Siguen en pie nuestros planes del viernes, ¿verdad? –preguntó ignorando por completo lo que dijo el chico antes.

–Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Los quieres cancelar?

–No, es solo que debo estar a las siete en la fraternidad. Mis hermanas dicen que a esa hora nos iremos a Townsville.

–Bien, pues estarás antes de las siete.

–No es necesario que sea antes.

–Sí, sí lo es. Mira, te pasaré a dejar, y después me iré a divertir con un par de chicas que conocí el fin de semana pasado en el club.

Buttercup se quedó en silencio.

La naturalidad con la que hablaba Butch le molestaba, por completo. Y era una ridiculez, en verdad, porque ella hacía lo mismo, hablaba de sus otras parejas sexuales como si nada frente al chico sin considerar sus sentimientos ni nada por el estilo. Pero cuando él lo hacía, sentía que tal vez, y solo tal vez, ese tipo de relación abierta era un poco difícil de llevar cuando los sentimientos entre ambos empiezan a crecer, incluso cuando no queremos que pase.

Pero, vamos, quién mierda ha podido controlar al cien por ciento sus sentimientos, y no, no hablo solo de los sentimientos románticos.

¿Ya ven? Nadie, y si los llegase a haber, son contados con los dedos de una mano.

–Ah –dice Buttercup–, pues, que lo pases bien.

–Gracias, preciosa. Claro que no será tan maravilloso como estar contigo, pero bueno.

–No empieces con eso, Butch –se queja–. Ya te dije que si quieres estar conmigo, será en una relación abierta. Sin exclusividad, sin sentimientos, sin nada más…

–No es necesario que lo digas.

Buttercup Utonium es sino una de las personas más estúpidas que ha pisado el planeta, y todo por sus ideas y arrebatos que no le permiten pensar antes de hablar. Ella llega y suelta toda la mierda, no lo raciona, y después se está quejando en la soledad de su habitación por lo idiota que es.

Es que sí, lo es, admitámoslo.

–Entonces, el viernes te tendré toda para mí –molesta Butch luego de estacionar frente a la fraternidad.

–Hasta antes de las siete –recalca ella.

–Hasta antes de las siete –repite–. Nos vemos mañana.

–Nos vemos.

Iba a salir del auto cuando Butch la toma del brazo y la acerca a él para darle un beso en la boca.

–Ahora sí, esa es una despedida.

–Imbécil –sonríe, niega con la cabeza y sale del auto.

Butch ni siquiera esperaba a que entrara para marcharse. A pesar de que en un principio lo hacía, Buttercup le pidió que no lo hiciera; ahora mismo, se maldecía por habérselo pedido.

* * *

Avisaré por mi cuenta de instagram (floorvioleetta) cuando esté por publicar la segunda parte.

Por leer y su apoyo, ¡muchas gracias!


	2. Segunda parte

Parte 2/3

**Basada en: **"Play date", de Melanie Martinez.

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

_"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU ANYWAYS"_

–… y así fue como Ashley y yo ganamos el debate en contra del tratado que inventó el profesor –decía Buttercup agitando un poco la lata de cerveza, a causa de la emoción, sobre su cabeza sin derramar ni una gota–. Oh, Dios, es que fue hermoso.

–Imagino que sí –dijo Butch.

Estaban juntos en la residencia del chico, los hermanos de él todavía no llegaban a casa y la verdad es que si llegaban, a ambos, les importaba una reverenda mierda.

Buttercup reía y seguía hablando sobre su clase, pero Butch solo tenía la vista clavada en esos delgados labios de la chica que tanto quería probar una vez más, sentir el amargor de la cerveza y la calidez de su aliento. Quería sentir eso y mucho más, pero también quería seguir viéndola reír ahí, contando entusiasmad su anécdota.

Sabía lo que quería, pero no cómo conseguirlo, así que prefirió seguir mirando su boca hasta que ella le diera el pase para besarla.

–¿Y tú? ¿Hiciste algo interesante en alguna clase hoy?

La pregunta lo sacó de su pensamiento y, de manera rápida, soltó:

–Hice explotar una pipeta.

–¿Eh?

–Digamos que no fue mi culpa –dijo Butch, excusándose de inmediato por la acusadora mirada de ella–. Pero es que…

–¿Pero…?

–Si me dicen que no haga algo, tiendo a hacerlo, sobre todo cuando se trata de experimentar. En palabras simples y para que no compliques a esa cabecita carente de conocimiento químico, el profesor nos estaba explicando sobre las pequeñas explosiones a causa del choque átomos cuyos componentes fuesen opuestos y cuyas composiciones fuesen peligrosas. Resulta que en un impulso de idiotez, mezclé dos componentes disque prohibidos, solo para bromear un poco con Mitch… Por suerte fue una baja cantidad.

–Pudiste haber sido expulsado.

–Sí, pero no fue así. Ya sabes, el beneficio de ser un súper héroe.

–Ya.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, aprovecharon para beber de su propio trago, pero Butch mantenía su mirada en los labios de ella. Buttercup se dio cuenta de esta situación, sonrió coqueta.

–¿Quieres besarme?

Butch pensó que con aquella pregunta también le estaba concediendo le permiso, pero cuando se iba a acercar, Buttercup colocó dos dedos sobre la boca del chico.

–No, no, no tan rápido.

–¿Por qué? –pareció reclamar como niño que le hace un berrinche a sus padres.

–Antes de eso, quiero que me digas algo… Responde: ¿con cuántas chicas te besaste hoy?

–Solo una, ¿ahora sí podemos besarnos?

–No.

–¿Por qué no?

–¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes besarme cuando ya lo hiciste con otra chica?

–Buttercup –la miró extrañado–, nos besamos cuando nos saludamos.

–Porque no tenía idea de que te habías besado con otra.

–Ay, ¡por favor! –exclamó haciendo que la chica se removiera con algo de sobresalto sobre el regazo de él–. ¿Es que estás _celosa_?

Celos, celos, esos incontrolables e inesperados celos… Sí, Butch, sí lo está, solo que no te lo va a decir.

–No –respondió firmemente–, pero quizás… inquieta –corrigió.

–¿Inquieta?

–Sí, eso dije.

–Pero…

–Ya –interrumpió–, no importa –lo tomó por la barbilla–, yo también había querido besarte.

Rápidamente unió sus bocas y Butch rodeó el cuerpo de Buttercup con sus manos, pasando a acariciar un poco su piel por debajo de la tela de la estrecha camiseta que estaba usando la chica.

Buttercup quería concentrarse en el beso, pero al abrir un poco los ojos, se puso a pensar, que quizás la chica con la que se había besado Butch había tenido esta misma vista, sensación y tacto que ella. Y no le agradó la idea en lo absoluto.

.

.

.

Estaba recogiendo sus cosas mientras esperaba a Butch que la llevaría hasta su fraternidad. Él bajó rápidamente las escaleras colocándose el jersey negro; esa fue la señal que indicó que ya iban a irse.

Buttercup salió tras él y se acercó a la puerta del copiloto.

Como todos sus viajes, Butch colocaba su música y Buttercup avisaba que estaba en camino, para que así la esperasen a cenar.

De camino, era difícil que hubiera silencio con la música y el canturreo desafinado de Butch –pero con mucha pasión, así que no hay que quitarle crédito–, y para ser sincera, a Buttercup no le desagradaba aquel ambiente que lograba colocar Butch a su alrededor, de conforte y de diversión. Aunque fuese un pendejo, se sentía bastante cómoda a su lado.

–Oye, preciosa.

–Dime –respondió ella ya quitándose el cinturón de seguridad debido a que estaban a una esquina de la fraternidad.

–¿Tienes algo que hacer el viernes? ¿Viajarás?

–Oh, no, el Profesor nos pidió que no fuéramos este viernes, sino que el sábado, porque él no estaría en la casa y, ya sabes, el papá sobreprotector no quiere dejar a sus hijas solas una noche –dijo con cierto tono de ironía respecto a esa situación.

–¿Por qué no está?

–Viajó a una cumbre científica. Pero ya, no importa, ¿por qué la pregunta?

–¿Quieres que salgamos ese viernes?

–Me encanta… –pero su frase no logró completarse, ya que un recuerdo apareció oportunamente en su cabeza.

"–_Rompí con mi novia, Buttercup, ¿y tú ahora me dices que quieres pasar la noche entera conmigo? ¿No tienes ni un sentido de compasión por el que sufre?_

–_¿El que sufre? No me hagas reír, Johnny _–_dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre él_–_. Has estado babeando por mí por mucho tiempo, y además de que nos hemos acostado en más ocasiones que lo has hecho con tu novia. No vayas a cancelarme, mira que soy de edición limitada._

–_¿De verdad quieres pasar la noche conmigo? ¿Qué hay de Butch?_

–_Que se joda por un rato _–_rio un poco_–_. ¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas? Debes saber que me encanta el ron, solo lo digo…_

–_Te espero el viernes _–_dijo Johnny y empezaron a besarse._"

–No puedo –dijo Buttercup al momento en que Butch estacionaba–, ya hice planes con alguien más el viernes.

–Oh, ya –sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

–Pero podemos dejarlo para la otra semana –se apresuró en remediar la situación que, de un momento a otro, se volvió algo triste–. Puedo inventar cualquier excusa.

–Lo vemos después, ¿sí? No tienes por qué preocuparte –la sonrisa de Butch era sincera, sin embargo, Buttercup se sentía horriblemente culpable por la situación.

–Adiós –se acercó a él para besarlo, y fue correspondida.

–Nos vemos, preciosa.

Buttercup bajó y Butch, una vez más, partió sin esperar a que entrara a la fraternidad. Kristen había abierto la puerta para poder tirar una bolsa de basura, y al percatarse de que la súperpoderosa verde miraba la calle, no pudo evitar preguntar:

–¿Y tú? ¿A quién esperas?

–¡Ah! –exclamó Buttercup, haciendo que la pecosa riera–. ¡A nadie! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Y no te rías!

.

.

.

–¿Estás cien por ciento segura de que no te gusta Butch más allá como para mantener esa relación abierta?

Buttercup miró a Robin con suma incredulidad.

–Segura –respondió frunciendo levemente el ceño–, ¿por qué preguntas? –miró a Bubbles que desvió su mirada a su celular–. ¿No lo hiciste tú hace un momento también? ¿Hay algo que quieran decirme o…?

–Tú estuviste con Johnny hace unos días, ¿no? El viernes –dijo Bubbles dejando su móvil en la mesa de centro.

–Sí.

–Butch salió con una chica –_auch_, pero no demostró fragilidad alguna con respecto a ello.

–Vale, ¿y?

–Tal parece –dijo Blossom que hacía ingreso a la sala de la fraternidad con dos tazas de café, una que le extendió a Buttercup quien la recibió gustosa– que se divirtieron bastante.

–Okay, ¿y eso qué tiene, chicas? Es decir, se supone que nuestra relación es así. Él puede salir con las chicas que quiera, yo puedo salir con los chicos que quiera.

–Salió con Heather –dijo Kristen irrumpiendo en la habitación.

El tono que la pecosa había utilizado fue brusco, pero tal parece que necesario.

–¿Con Heather? –el semblante relajado de Buttercup se vio afectado con esa noticia–. ¿Salió con ella?

Todas guardaron silencio. Buttercup también, pero bebió un poco del café, sonrió de medio lado antes de hablar.

–Probablemente sea una provocación por haberle cancelado.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Bubbles.

–Siempre me ha dicho que sería capaz de cambiarme por su ex si ella le daba bola de nuevo –se encogió de hombros–. Pero cada que tiene oportunidad, sigue volviendo a mí, así que no hay manera de que algo como eso me pueda importunar ni preocupar, en serio. Además –suspiró algo agotada–, si lo hace, genial, he dicho hasta el cansancio que él y yo no tenemos nada formal.

.

.

.

Le había llegado un texto de Butch en donde le preguntaba si podía pasar a verla a su residencia para hablar de una cosa.

Extrañamente, no quiso que fuera hasta su fraternidad, así que Buttercup pensó que debía estar cansado.

Aquel miércoles ella gozaba de tener la fraternidad para ella sola hasta altas horas de la noche, pensó que podría hacer uso de ella con Butch si así lo desease, así que se aseguró de colocarse perfume, un poco de maquillaje, quería verse tan radiante como lo hacía cada vez que estaba con él.

Pero el mensaje de Butch volvió a llegar donde solo ponía:

"Sal, estoy afuera, esto será rápido".

Extrañada, dejó el celular en la mesa de centro y caminó hasta la puerta principal. Al abrirla, vio que el chico no había venido en su auto, y que estaba cruzado de brazos pero dándole la espalda. Se volteó y le sonrió de medio lado. Eso no le dio buena espina en lo absoluto.

–¿Okay? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

–Necesito hablar de algo contigo.

–¿De qué? –lo miró aterrada–. ¿Se rompió el condón que ocupamos ayer?

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No! –rio–. No, no, nada de eso, lo prometo.

–¿Quieres entrar? –preguntó sonriendo al ver la reacción que tuvo.

–No –tomó una gran bocanada de aire–, creo que seré bien breve con lo que quiero decir.

–¿No nos veremos el viernes? ¿Es eso? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos y tratando de sonar lo más comprensiva posible–. Porque si es eso, no hay problema, de verdad.

–Pues sí, era precisamente eso –suspiró algo aliviado, ella se relajó un poco–. Quería cancelar el encuentro del viernes.

–De acuerdo, podemos dejar nuestra diversión de viernes para el sábado después de la cena con el alcalde –dijo restándole importancia.

Pero Butch no dijo nada, de hecho, agachó la cabeza y empezó a sobar su nuca.

–¿Qué?

–Tampoco podemos vernos el sábado después de la cena…

–¿Tienes planes con alguien más? –preguntó importándole una mierda si se vio o no como una celosa.

–Precisamente, Buttercup, tengo planes con alguien más…

–Entonces cuando termines…

–Planes –interrumpió– que no tienen fecha de expiración.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –el pulso de su corazón empezó a acelerarse de a poco.

–Quiero que nuestros encuentros terminen aquí.

* * *

**Respondiendo review(s):**

**Miss Insaaniity: **Me alegra bastante, bAsTaNtE. Muchas gracias, puse esfuerzo en esta para no romper el hilo de la canción y su trama principal, y que fuese Buttercup la voz principal de la historia. Pensé en química porque me lo imagino re entusiasmado con los componentes y el querer hacer explotar todo mientras grita "¡Destrucción, destrucción!". Ideas random que pasan por mi cabeza. Espero te haya gustado cómo quedó todo.

**Momoko Hiim: **¡Gracias! Confía en mí, en las mini-historias, trato de resolver todas las dudas que puedan existir, sin embargo, me gusta dejar algo para la imaginación del lector. Espero te haya gustado.

Sigan mi instagram y sabrán cuando actualice.

User: floorvioleetta


	3. Última parte

Parte 3/3

**Basado en:** "Play Date", de Melanie Martinez.

**PARTE FINAL**

_"GUESS IT'S TIME TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH"_

_._

–_Sí _–dijo Boomer desde la otra línea–_, le gusta esa tipa desde hace un mes, más o menos_.

–¿Un mes? ¿Hace tanto?

–_¿Tanto? Qué te pasa _–rio un poco–. _No es tanto tiempo, quizás solo está entusiasmado con la chica esta, pero no sea nada serio._

–No tienes idea, ¿verdad?

–_La verdad es que no, no entiendo por qué me llamas para preguntar algo tan soso. No importa con quien se involucre Butch, siempre termina volviendo a ti._

"No esta vez", pensó Buttercup.

–Sí, sí, es solo que… Tal parece que estoy pensando mucho las cosas de manera innecesaria.

La conversación telefónica no duró más, solo se despidieron y colgaron.

Buttercup estaba recostada en su cama, dejó el móvil sobre su vientre y se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación. Por el momento, todavía entraban unos pequeños rayos de luz por la ventana, pero al cabo de un rato, no sabría decir con exactitud cuánto, su habitación se tornó completamente oscura.

¿Hacía cuánto que ya no se _encontraba_ con Butch? Alrededor de una semana, había pasado muy poco tiempo, pero se sentía tan raro, porque ahora mismo no tenía nada como para pasar el rato. Siempre estaba con él, sin embargo, ya no tenía por qué estar con él, porque él no quería estar con ella.

De pronto, un recuerdo se le vino a la mente: su último encuentro.

Llamémoslo "último recuerdo", pero la verdad es que ella en ese momento no sabía que sería el último encuentro que tendrían, por lo que no le dio tanta importancia cuando ocurrió, y solo hoy estaba de melancólica tratando de recrear en su mente las sensaciones que los toques y besos de Butch dejaban en su cuerpo.

Todo eso, formaba parte de un inminente pasado.

Si fuera por Kristen que llegó exclamando por ayuda debido a las pesadas bolsas de la compra, les aseguro, que Buttercup se habría puesto a llorar.

.

.

.

Hubo una fiesta en la fraternidad de los chicos, y como era de esperarse, Butch le pidió a Buttercup que fuera, y aunque fue con sus hermanas y dos amigas, tuvo que verlo besuqueándose con Heather, la chica delgada de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, y siendo de lo más atento con ella.

Dios, estaba bastante celosa de la situación que tuvo que presenciar.

Sin embargo, el disfrute de la fiesta fue asegurado, así como también la borrachera. Buttercup se divirtió compitiendo contra Brick y Boomer en quién bebía más, Blossom y Bubbles se dedicaron a grabar y resguardar la integridad de su hermana, ya que tiene una baja resistencia al alcohol.

Después de un rato, las aguas empezaron a calmarse, y varios cayeron dormidos en el sofá, en el piso y hasta en la parte trasera de la fraternidad.

Buttercup despertó en medio de Kristen y Robin, tenía sed. Se dio cuenta de que la música seguía encendida, no sabía qué hora era, pero en lugar de checar su celular, se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana. Ya estaba aclarando.

–Mierda –murmuró y caminó hacia la cocina.

Ahí, cuando ya estaba bebiendo el segundo vaso de agua, sacó su móvil para marcarle a Johnny.

–Contesta rápido, por favor.

–_¿Mmm? ¿Aló?_

–Johnny, hola, soy Buttercup.

–_Ah, ya, ¿qué sucede? _–su tono de voz era somnoliento debido a que estaba durmiendo–. _¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Necesitas que vaya a tu rescate? _–bromeó, Buttercup negó con la cabeza.

–La verdad, es que sí –escuchó la puerta de la cocina abrirse, se volteó–. ¿Podrías venir por mí? Necesito dormir en un lugar cómodo y alejado del ruido.

Butch había entrado a la cocina, estaba sin su camiseta, solo tenía puestos los pantalones. Al notar que Buttercup estaba hablando por celular, le hizo un gesto donde demostraba que se comprometería a guardar silencio.

–_Vale, vale, voy por ti. Comparte tu ubicación._

–Eres el mejor, Johnny –Butch, que estaba junto a ella sirviéndose un poco de agua, la miró de reojo cuando pronunció aquel nombre–. Me llamas cuando te encuentres afuera.

–_Nos vemos_.

Y colgó.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó Butch.

–Sí, solo quiero descansar, así que vendrá por mí –respondió con cierta frivolidad.

–Pero aquí hay camas –dijo Butch con cierto tono de obviedad–, ¿por qué no duermes aquí?

–Qué te importa.

–Ah –rio Butch–, tal parece que tienes otra definición de _descansar_.

Buttercup no respondió nada, solo dejó que la molesta canción, de Camila Cabello, que tanto le desagradaba inundara el ambiente. Butch volvía a beber agua y suspiraba pesado, ella sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que ese _estado_ le sería de gran ayuda como excusa para decir un par de preguntas que, estando sobria, no se atrevería a decir.

–¿Hace cuánto? –preguntó directamente–. Dime, Butch, ¿hace cuánto es que te gusta _ella_?

Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de decir su nombre. Butch la miraba perplejo, pero Buttercup no parecía estar dispuesta a desistir con respecto a lo que preguntó. Quería una respuesta, necesitaba una respuesta, y no iba a conformarse con haberlo escuchado de la boca de Boomer, quería escuchar su voz, quería ver su boca gesticulando aquello.

–Hace un tiempo… –le respondió bajando la mirada.

–¿Y por qué mierda nunca me lo dijiste? ¿No decías que teníamos una confianza enorme? ¿Por qué no tuviste los pantalones como para decirme eso?

–¿De qué servía? Es decir, qué ganarías sabiéndolo.

–¡La confianza, Butch! Se supone que además de ser _amantes_ éramos amigos.

–"Éramos", no lo diría en pasado si fuera tú.

–Pues eso me pareció.

–¿Solo porque no te lo conté? –dijo algo molesto, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro a modo de disfraz–. Yo tampoco recuerdo que me hayas dicho de tu interés por Johnny, ¿o sí? Lo descubrí por mi cuenta, ahí cuando me dijiste que querías una relación abierta.

–No es lo mismo, porque yo no estoy de novia con él.

–Por ahora.

–Me refiero a que –suspiró frustrada–. ¡Ugh! ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan difícil hablar contigo?

Butch no respondió. Ella no dijo nada más. La música llenaba el ambiente, pero eso solo podía hacer la situación más y más tensa entre ambos.

–Me gustabas –soltó Butch, de pronto.

–¿Qué?

–Me gustabas, y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo para seguir a tu lado.

_"No…"_, pensó Buttercup.

–Pero tal parece que no pude soportar la idea de tenerte y a la vez que fueras de alguien más… Oh, eso ha sido lo más cursi y trillado que ha podido salir de mi boca.

–Lo dijiste en pasado –dijo ella ignorando lo último que dijo–, ¿eso significa que ya no?

Butch apretó sus labios, Buttercup sentía que se le apretaba el corazón.

–Por algo es que estoy en una relación con Heather…

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Quería salir de ahí, lo más rápido posible. Sintió su celular vibrar y supo que su salvador había llegado. Iba a agradecérselo a Johnny durante mucho tiempo, puesto que lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era salir de ahí y no volver a ver el rostro de Butch durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Al menos, hasta que dejara de dolerle la idea de que _no estarían juntos_.

–Johnny –contestó.

–_Estoy afuera_.

–Salgo de inmediato.

Colgó y le dirigió una rápida mirada a Butch que estaba algo perplejo.

–¿Ya te vas?

–¿Acaso no es obvio?

–Sí, eh, bueno…

Buttercup salió de la cocina, lo dejó hablando solo. Pero él la siguió, y ella se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer.

–Un "acto de caballerosidad" es lo que menos quiero y necesito en este momento.

–No seas obstinada –pidió–. Solo voy…

–No –fue tajante–, no lo necesito.

Butch agachó la cabeza, Buttercup en tanto tomaba sus cosas que había arrimado en un rincón de la sala y caminó hasta la puerta, que abrió con fuerza. Vio el auto de Johnny estacionado en frente, así que se dispuso a irse.

–Diles a mis chicas donde estoy, ¿vale? –lo miró, él asintió–. Gracias por todo.

–No me avisarás si llegas, ¿cierto?

–No, no te avisaré –dijo de pronto–. Descansa.

–Tú igual.

Iba a cerrar la puerta tras ella, pero no podía guardarse lo que tenía que decirle, aunque fuese un momento cliché, aunque estuviera mareada por el consumo de alcohol, aunque Johnny estuviese ahí esperando por ella y solo deseando que se diera prisa para poder seguir durmiendo, así que solo asomó la cabeza para ver que Butch seguía de pie en el mismo puto lugar y le soltó:

–Hasta hoy, me gustabas.

No esperó nada más y cerró la puerta que la separaba de él. Y no, no solo hablaba de la puerta _física_.

Ese día, fue el último día que se permitiría sentir esas cosas por _él_. Debía seguir con su vida, así como él lo hizo con Heather.

.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Ya casi tres meses.

Durante ese tiempo, Buttercup le pidió a Johnny que intentaran una relación formal, y si bien él estuvo algo reacio en un principio a aceptar, ella insistió e insistió hasta que aceptó. De momento, cumplirán un mes en un par de días.

Butch y Heather habían tenido una pelea luego de la fiesta, puesto que él había llamado a Buttercup incontables veces, pero ninguna llamada entró –Buttercup agregó el número de Butch a la lista negra. Sin embargo, ahora se les veía estable.

Buttercup y Butch no se volvieron a hablar ni en las conferencias en las que se reunían ambos escuadrones de héroes. Sus respectivos hermanos tomaban distancia, sabía que meterse entre ellos y forzarlos a interactuar era casi tan temible como resucitar a "Él", y no, no estoy exagerando.

Ahora mismo, en pleno campus de la universidad, se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta de cierre de semestre, algunos celebraban haber aprobado todas y cada una de sus materias, mientras que otros pasaban las penas con un poco de alcohol.

Johnny le dijo a Buttercup que no bebería, ya que estaba conduciendo, y ella le prometió que solo se quedarían un par de horas y que podrían seguir su propia fiesta en el departamento de él.

Buttercup alzó un vaso e hizo un brindis con sus dos hermanas y luego lo bebió hasta el fondo.

–¡Oh! ¡Estuvo refrescante! –exclamó.

–Definitivamente necesitarás un hígado nuevo si sigues así –se burló Bubbles.

Hizo caso omiso a la broma de su hermana y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

–¿Cuánto queda para las nueve? A esa hora le dije a mi novio que nos iríamos –dijo Buttercup frunciendo levemente el ceño.

–¿Media hora? –respondió Blossom encogiéndose de hombros.

–Vale –asintió.

Suspiró pesadamente y miró alrededor, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente cuando notó la presencia de Butch y Heather.

La chica reía mientras era abrazada por Butch, luego este pasó a besar su frente, y eso fue lo que hizo que Buttercup desviara la mirada.

Detestaba verlos. No me malentiendan, ella sí estaba interesada en Johnny, pero no podía llegar y borrar los sentimientos de amor-odio que tenía por Butch en aquel momento, es algo que no se irían en tres meses, ¡uff! Ojalá así pasara. No obstante, no estaba interesada en retomar ningún tipo de comunicación, mucho menos ningún tipo de relación, con el Rowdyruff Boy Verde.

No, no, no y no.

Butch, por su parte, luego de besar la frente de su novia, se percató de la presencia de Buttercup y su estómago se convirtió en un nudo. Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, y guiando a su novia por la cintura, se acercó a un grupo de amigos para ver si, conversando, lograba distraerse.

Ella siempre lo ignoraba, ya era obvio que no contestaría _jamás_ sus llamadas, mucho menos sus mensajes. Varias veces quiso hacer el intento de acercarse a ella para poder hablar lo de aquella "fatídica" noche, pero se acobardaba y prefería hacer como que no le importaba.

–Amor –reaccionó ante la voz de Heather–, debo ir al baño.

–Okay –la soltó–, estaré por aquí.

Heather se puso en puntillas para besar su mejilla y se alejó de a poco.

En aquel momento, Butch volvió a mirar en dirección de Buttercup, y el cuadro que tuvo que apreciar no le pareció para nada agradable.

Seamos honestos, ver a quien te gusta en los brazos de otro es… doloroso.

–¿Todo bien? –la voz de Brick lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

A sus hermanos no podía mentirles, precisamente Boomer y Brick se habían unido al grupo de conversación en ese momento y fueron capaces de darse cuenta de lo tenso que se había puesto Butch.

–No –respondió directamente, importándole un carajo si los otros chicos que estaban ahí oían.

–¿Por? –dijo Brick.

–¿No es obvio? –relamió sus labios–. Antes era distinto, porque al final del día estábamos juntos. Pero ahora no es así, ahora no estamos juntos… Ahora no…

–Viejo –dijo Boomer pasando a sobar el brazo de su hermano–, vamos, ya pasará. Recuerda que si tomaste la decisión de dejar tus encuentros con Buttercup fue por un bien, ¿no? Para poder estar con Heather.

–Pensé que era una buena idea al principio, pero ya no estoy seguro… –agachó la cabeza–. No estoy seguro de lo que quiero.

–¿Y si vas y haces el intento de hablarle? –sugiere Brick–. No pierdes nada.

–Heather ya…

–A la mierda con Heather por un momento –dijo Boomer–. Ve y habla con Buttercup, pídele las explicaciones que quieras. Haz el puto intento de hablarle.

Butch miró a sus hermanos, quienes parecían muy convencidos con que era una buena idea. Asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de ellos, rumbo hacia Buttercup.

Ella ya no estaba con Johnny, él estaba algo alejado contestando una llamada telefónica, mientras que ella destapaba otra botella de cerveza. Butch respiró profundamente, armándose de valor, y caminó.

Sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta de que él se acercaba, y antes de que Butch iniciara la conversación, dijo:

–Da un paso más y te reviento la botella en la cabeza –le señaló con el dedo y frunció el ceño.

–¿Eh? –se extrañó Butch–. ¿Lo dices en serio?

–Sí –asintió–, así que aléjate de mí.

–¿Qué pasa, Buttercup? ¿No crees que tú y yo debemos aclarar…?

–Nada –interrumpió–, no debemos aclarar nada.

–Sí, sí debemos.

–Quizás si hubieras sido lo suficientemente honesto conmigo, pero no lo fuiste, así que no tenemos nada que hablar tú y yo –llevó la botella a su boca y dio un largo sorbo–. Aléjate de mí si no quieres que llame a mi novio.

–Buttercup…

–Lo digo en serio, Butch –se le quebró la voz–. Por ahora, no quiero saber nada de ti, ni quiero que me hables.

Butch entreabrió la boca al darse cuenta de que los ojos de Buttercup se habían cristalizado un poco, cubrió su boca, asintió y se fue por el mismo camino por el que llegó.

Buttercup apretó sus labios para no ponerse a llorar, luego dio un sorbo a su botella, se limpió la boca y caminó hasta donde estaba su novio –aún en el teléfono– para exigirle que se fueran de ahí.

Todo había resultado en fracaso para ellos dos, y aunque cada uno parecía tener su mecanismo para superar lo ocurrido, ninguno quería dejar que el otro irrumpiera en su calma, pero incluso así, querían que el otro lo hiciera.

Quizás fue a causa de alcohol, quizás fue a causa de ver al otro con sus respectivas parejas, quizás no era la situación idónea.

Quizás… tú puedas inferir lo que pasó luego de que Buttercup se fuera junto a su novio mientras que Butch le decía a Heather que se iría a casa tras sentirse, repentinamente, mal.

Quizás ya te diste cuenta de que el juego de las citas tuvo su fecha de expiración, que ahora mismo está completamente descompuesto.

**FIN**

* * *

**Respondiendo review(s):**

**Momoko Hiim:** Sí, sí con su ex... Bueno, las razones ya se dijeron en la misma historia, je. Uhm, no, la verdad es que tampoco pensaba en hacer un final feliz, porque detesto los finales felices... ¡Gracias por leer!

**Miss Insaaniity:** ¿Preocupando? Uhm, ¿terminó cómo pensabas? ¡Hey! ¡El ego de Buttercup es digno de admirar! Espero te haya gustado el final, oye.

**Xion-chan 14:** ¡Sí! JAJAJAJ.

Gracias por esperar, gracias por leer esta historia. Ahora déjenme leer a mí sus impresiones.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
